


fragments in the hourglass

by junxouji



Series: Weary the Weight of the Sun [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Mild Smut, Polyamory, Space Opera, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo wakes up to the most <i>unexpected</i> of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragments in the hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to thank my betas, test subjects and tlist friends who have helped me with this and are continuing to help me as I prepare to get into the meat of my first longfic **Weary the Weight of the Sun**. And of course microcosm to allow me to test drive what I'm writing for the exordium.
> 
> I've _always_ wanted to write my own space opera/mecha fic and finally it's coming together. If you're interested in my world building always feel free to hit me up on twitter @ jongin_senpai _!_

His breath is uneven when he wakes up. His eyes focus on the grey walls barley to distinguish the color in the dark with only the light humming from the command board illuminating the room. His heart is hammering in his chest and he's going to flip his side to go back to sleep when his body freezes at a sound that erupts through the quiet room.

 

“A-ahhh, fuck.”

 

There is a quiet smack of flesh that hangs in the air steady and staccato. A whine erupts muffled by little to nothing as a grunt follows.

 

Kyungsoo tenses. He's relatively inexperienced in the realm of humans as far as relationships go but there is no denying what it is he hears. He remains still, not wanting to alert his roommates he's awake and quite aware of what they're doing.

 

Baekhyun sounds breathless, voice an octave higher than it normally as he makes small choking rattles every time the harsh slap of skin squeaks against the bed.

 

“Shut up-” Minseok sounds harsher, rougher, and it makes it very easy for Kyungsoo to envision how he must fit between Baekhyun’s spread legs.

  
“Minseok, _more_.” Baekhyun whines, his voice pleasant and sultry. It makes Kyungsoo wonder how Minseok could deny him anything when he sounds like that.


End file.
